Too Long
by MidnightMayra
Summary: It had been too long. Way too long.


_Rated M for mature continent and adult situations._

**Addivia fic. It's hot. It's smutty. Need I say more? I think not.I own them all. They're all mine. Jealous? Well, you shouldn't be. I lied. I own nothing but my pervy imagination.**

It was the middle of August, yet the weather was warm and pleasantly humid. She had the entire day off so she decided to spend her day at the park. The park was quiet and tedious, other than the joyful laughter of small children playing. She smiled at the scene. Children somehow always managed to make her smile. Their laughter, their smiles. She found it all beautiful, extraordinary. She continued to watch but was startled by a movement she caught from the corner of her eye. She took a quick glimpse. Well, it was _supposed_ to be a quick glimpse.

She jogged towards her. Her auburn hair moving gracefully in the wind. She stared in awe, amazed by how beautiful she was.

"See something you like Liv?" Addison grinned.

The fuck she did.

Olivia blushed and dropped her gaze. "Sorry Addie didn't know you were here."

Addison smiled at her. "I didn't know I would come across you here either Liv."

Olivia grinned as she got up and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "It's been a while Addison." Olivia spoke chuckling.

"Yes it has." Her friend chuckled back.

"How's life?" Olivia asked taking her seat back at the bench.

"Job? good. Love life? Awful. All guys are douches. Think I'm going to stay single for the rest of my, 'no love existent life'." She laughed bitterly.

Olivia laughed. Same old Addison. Same attitude, same laugh. Only one thing had changed. Her status had just gone from taken to single.

Fuck yes.

"I couldn't agree more." She murmured obviously lost in her thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Addison asked worriedly.

"No." Olivia replied a bit too quick.

Shit.

This woman is driving her crazy. Why weren't they both at her apartment yet?

"Sorry." Olivia murmured. "Want to come over to my apartment. Maybe grab some coffee on the way?" She asked nervously.

Addison stared at her but grinned. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

She reached into her pocket grabbing her apartment keys, sticking the key into the hole of her flickered the lights on as they both made way inside.

"Nice place." Addison smiled at her, admiring the casual elegancy.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled back.

They took a seat on the couch staring blankly at the television. When the movie ended, an awkward silence invaded the room. Making them both uncomfortable.

"That was a nice movie." Addison lied smiling.

"I guess." Olivia murmured stammering. "It's cold."

"Here." Addison suggested as she sat besides her, placing her hand over her shoulders, embracing her in a small hug. "Better?"

Olivia shivered at the pleasant touch. "Yeah." She whispered.

They sat on the couch, enjoying the comfortable warmth they were both receiving from each other.

"I'm still pretty cold." Addison whispered. Her eyes locked on the floor.

Olivia sat still chewing on her bottom lip. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"I could get us a blanket. If you want." Olivia suggested with a shrug.

"I think it'll be easy if we just go lay in your bed. You know, that way we'll both be warm." Addison asked, eyes still locked on the floor.

Olivia blushed. "Good idea."

They walked up stairs entering Olivia's room. It was pretty small and vacant, other than the couple of furniture scattered through out the room.

It was a mess.

Olivia blushed embarrassed."Sorry, it's a bit messy." She muttered.

"That's okay." Addison smiled at both took their jackets off, laying them both on a nearby chair besides Olivia's queen size bed.

They sighed as they pulled up the covers to their shoulders, both lying on different sides. Addison turned her head taking a quick glance at the clock sitting on Olivia's nightstand and chuckled.

"It's pretty early to go to sleep."

Olivia grinned at her. "Yeah, it is."

The room was once again silent. Olivia yawned, sleep trying to take over. She finally gave in, and shut her eyes. She hadn't closed her eyes for at least a minute before she felt a warm hand slip under her shirt as it gently laid on her abdomen.

"You asleep?" Addison whispered.

"No." Olivia murmured.

Addison removed her hand from under her shirt, slipping it under Olivia's jeans.

Olivia silently moaned, excited by the turned around in her bed. Lying besides Addison, shoulders now touching. She leaned over as her lips brushed against her, her tongue slightly brushing against her bottom lip as well. Addison moans, rubbing Olivia through her black sating underwear as a moan escapes both their lips. Addison flips over, now on top of Olivia. Grinning, as she removes Olivia's navy blue jeans and underwear without difficulty. She continues to rub, sliding two fingers into Olivia's warmth. Olivia moans again, this time a bit louder.

"Fuck." She mutters.

Addison chuckles. "That's the whole idea love." Olivia grins. She begins to unbutton Addison elbow length blouse with struggle, but soon manages to remove her top.

Her grin widens at the sight. She brushed her tongue against Addison's perfect right breast.

"You're such a tease." Addison smiles.

"So are you."

Addison removes her fingers, her tongue taking over. Olivia throws her head back in pleasure.

"Like that?" Addison whispers seductively. "You're real easy to please."

"Fuck you." Olivia chuckles.

"Sounds great." Addison latches her lips onto Addison's neck. Leaving gentle kisses on her cleavage. She grins, gently sucking on Addison's breast. Nibbling at the soft groans in pleasure.

They both laugh as they throw the cover over their heads moaning in pleasure.

Fuck. It had been too long.

Way too fucking long.


End file.
